Obvious
by lunalooo
Summary: Crappy title ; ; Spoilers for current manga chapters. Yamamoto wakes up in the hospital and receives a surprising "I'm glad you're well" present.


Author's Note: I've been reading a lot of fanfic and doujinshi were it seems like Yamamoto takes advantage of Gokudera and/or they are dating in secret and/or always involved sex. I wanted to write something a little different. I hope you enjoy it! Also, I'm not exactly caught up with the manga, but I was spoiled for the attack on Yamamoto. I've read parts of the recent chapters, but this fic pretty much doesn't mention anything else that happened. Let's pretend that comes in after the end haha.

When Yamamoto came to, the first thing he noticed was Gokudera's voice. He was talking, and it sounded like he was trying not to cry. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the back of Gokudera's head.

"It's not like you can see me right now," Gokudera was saying as he wiped his eyes.

"Goku... dera?" Yamamoto said weakly. Gokudera whirled around and wiped his eyes even faster.

"Yamamoto!" he spoke with surprise. "You're awake!"

He laughed. "You were making noise."

Gokudera frowned. "Well, I've been making noise for the past few days and you haven't woken up!"

"Really?" Memories were very slowly coming back into his head, but for now he was just happy that Gokudera was there. "Oh, I'm in a hospital."

"No shit," Gokudera said, gaping as Yamamoto started sitting up. "Don't move until you're better, Idiot!"

"Who says I'm not better?" Yamamoto smiled.

Gokudera gritted his teeth. "Well... I'm happy you're better."

Yamamoto paused. "What?"

"You heard me," Gokudera seemed distracted. He was staring at Yamamoto with a strange look on his face.

"Gokudera, what's wrong?"

All of a sudden Gokudera leaned forward and kissed his injured friend right on the mouth. Yamamoto was caught by surprise, but he was pleased. Neither boy was experienced in this area, so they remained still, pressing their lips together awkwardly. Yamamoto's pain went away for the moment, replaced by sudden shock. There was a strange but wonderful feeling racing through his veins. _So this is what it's like_, he thought. _To kiss Gokudera. I'm glad he went for it first, I have no idea what to do. _Finally Gokudera broke away and turned his back. Now he seemed angry again.

"Ah," Yamamoto couldn't stop smiling and blushing slightly. However, Gokudera was the reddest person he had ever seen. "That was nice! Thank you. This is a strange place to get a first kiss, but I liked it!"

"Shut up," Gokudera said, instantly regretting his actions. Well, not entirely. He had liked it; it was his first kiss as well. He had felt relief and joy unlike what he had ever felt before. He had just wished the idiot wasn't smiling all goofy like that and staring a hole into his back. Maybe he should have done it when he was still asleep. No, that would have been really weird. He turned back around. "I only did it because I knew you wanted it."

"Have I really been that obvious?" Yamamoto wondered out loud. Gokudera nearly fell over; that was only an excuse he thought of on the spot!

"Shut up!" he repeated.

Yamamoto tilted his head. "You're really red, Gokudera. And you're shaking."

"I-I-I just-"

Yamamoto laughed. "Gokudera, you never give me gifts. Why did you give me a kiss?"

Gokudera blushed even more when he said the word 'kiss.' To be honest, when he had first heard the news of Yamamoto's critical condition, one of the first regrets he had was that he had never kissed Yamamoto. He never realized how much he had wanted it before- but he was _never_ going to tell the Baseball Idiot that.

"I already told you! You were in critical condition and I figured maybe I-" he glanced the flowers in the hospital room. "Would give you a gift. See, everyone else did."

He was talking out of his ass.

Yamamoto smiled. "But no one else gave me a kiss."

That idiot wasn't going to stop until Gokudera confessed. He had to get him to shut up. All he wanted was for Yamamoto to stop talking...

So he kissed him again.

That sure worked, but Gokudera realized that wasn't entirely the reason why he kissed him again. He himself wanted to kiss him again. _Dammit!_

Yamamoto put a hand through Gokudera's hair, something he had always wanted to do without Gokudera beating him up afterwards. This time Yamamoto broke away first.

"Gokudera," he said cautiously. "Put your hand in my hair."

"What?"

"I just put my hand in your hair. It feels nice, right?"

Gokudera didn't want to admit it.

"Please, let me feel it too."

Yamamoto looked up at him with those eyes that had been closed for too long. He was bandaged up, didn't look his best, and he still didn't know what his condition was. Gokudera grumbled and did what he asked. It felt nice to both of them.

"Now," Yamamoto said. "Can we try using tongue?"

Gokudera flinched and backed away. "Haven't I done enough for you?"

Yamamoto began to plead. "Admit it, you like this too."

"No way!" Gokudera said, realizing his mistake too late. Yamamoto's stupid grin returned.

"Okay, then you don't have to admit it... yet."

There was silence, in which they both didn't move. Yamamoto looked content, much to Gokudera's annoyance.

"Aren't you even worried about what happened to you? The boss was really worried!" Suddenly Gokudera gasped. "The boss! I should call him!"

He opened his cell phone quickly and dialed his number. Yamamoto sighed and touched his lips, not paying attention to Gokudera at all. When the phone call was finished, Gokudera placed a chair farther away and sat down.

"I'm staying here while we wait for the others."

Yamamoto frowned. "Awwwwww but-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts."

Much to their surprise, when Tsuna and the others arrived, Yamamoto was grinning like an idiot, his hair disheveled. Gokudera was sitting in the chair, fists clenched, hair also disheveled. Yamamoto could barely concentrate on what the others were saying. It was all Gokudera could do- much to his annoyance- to restrain himself from ordering everyone out of the room to give them more privacy. However, the boss had been worried, and he deserved his time with Yamamoto too.

"Dammit," Gokudera muttered. "Stupid idiot." He couldn't help but gaze at Yamamoto's smiling face.

"You are happy to the extreme," Ryohei said to Yamamoto, sounding confused.

"Thanks to Gokudera's present," Yamamoto said, touching his lips unconsciously.

The entire group stood around, staring at him, the lightbulb appearing over their heads. Gokudera remained sitting in the chair, his jaw dropped in pure horror. How could the idiot be so obvious? He blushed again as everyone turned to him.

Tsuna smiled. "Thank you, Gokudera," he said. "For making him so happy."

It seemed as if Gokudera couldn't turn redder than he already was, but he did. "Um, no, really, it's... really... nothing...it's not- ugh..." Gokudera seemed to lose his ability to form words.

Tsuna put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, it's not really that surprising, actually."

"What?"

"If the other signs weren't enough, the fact that you spent so many hours sitting with him in the hospital were."

Gokudera was completely stunned. How could _he_ have been so obvious? This was the most humiliating day of his life! He put his head in his hands.

However, it was the most enjoyable most-humiliating-day of his life. If that made any sense. But then again, his crush on Yamamoto didn't seem to make any sense either. To himself anyway. He closed his eyes and listened to Yamamoto's laughter. And smiled to himself.

EXTRA:

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked one day.

"What now?"

"Where did you always dream of having your first kiss?"

"What? I never dreamed about it." Liar.

"Really? I always hoped it would be somewhere kinda romantic."

"What do you know about romantic?" Gokudera scoffed. Yamamoto laughed.

"Not much, I guess."

Gokudera was silent, lost in thought. "I just wanted to do it," he said finally. "I mean... once I realized who I wanted to do it with."

Yamamoto stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" Gokudera demanded.

"That's so romantic, Gokudera!" the taller boy pulled Gokudera into a hug and kissed his neck. Gokudera tried to smack him in the head.

"Such up, Idiot," he growled. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say."

"I'm so happy!" Yamamoto smiled and rubbed the spot on his head where he had been hit. "Ours was romantic, don't you think? Even though it was in a hospital. Because of what you said."

Gokudera frowned. "Tch. I'm not having this conversation with you." He remained sitting in Yamamoto's arms, feeling more content than he let on.

"Okay," Yamamoto rested his chin on Gokudera's shoulder. No matter how much they bickered, it was obvious they were happy together.


End file.
